elderscrollsfandomcom_th-20200213-history
แม่แบบ:Cite web/doc
Usage Common forms ;Common form for cases where little is known about authorship of the page (with current date) - - |format= |work= }} ;Using last, first and coauthor(s) (with current date) - - |last= |first= |coauthors= |date= |work= |publisher=}} ;Using author (with current date) - - |author= |date= |work= |publisher=}} ;Using non-linked retrieved date, last, first ;Using non-linked retrieved date, author All parameters ;All other parameters, horizontal format (delete the ones you don't need) ;All parameters, vertical format Required parameters *'url': URL of online item. *'title': Title of online item. For producing a wikilinked date of retrieval: :*'accessdate': Full date when item was accessed, in ISO 8601 YYYY-MM-DD format, for example "accessdate = - - ". Must not be wikilinked For producing a non-wikilinked date of retrieval: :*'accessmonthday' and accessyear: Month and day when item was accessed, for example "accessmonthday = May 10", and year when item was accessed, for example "accessyear = 2006". Produces: Retrieved on May 10, 2006. :*'accessdaymonth' and accessyear: Month and day when item was accessed, for example "accessdaymonth= 10 May", and year when item was accessed, for example "accessyear = 2006". Produces: Retrieved on 10 May 2006. Optional parameters *'author': Author **'last' works with first to produce last, first **'authorlink' works either with author or with last & first to link to the appropriate wikipedia article. Does not work with URLs. **'coauthors': allows additional authors *'date': Full date of publication, preferably in ISO 8601 YYYY-MM-DD format, e.g. 2006-02-17. Must not be be wikilinked **OR: year: Year of publication, and month: Name of the month of publication. If you also have the day, use date instead. Must not be wikilinked. *'format': Format, e.g. PDF. HTML implied if not specified. *'work': If this item is part of a larger "work", such as a book, periodical or website, name of that work. *'publisher': Publisher, if any—for example if the website is hosted by a government service or educational institution *'pages': pp. 5–7: first page and optional last page. This is for listing the pages relevant to the citation, not the total number of pages in the book. *'language': language of publication (don't specify "English" as this is the default). * doi: A digital object identifier for the document, such as 10.1038/news070508-7 **'Doilabel': If the doi contains some characters that must be escaped, use "doilabel" for the unescaped version. See : "id" is equivalent to "doi" and "label" is "doilabel" *'archiveurl': URL of the archive location of the item (requires archivedate) *'archivedate': Date when the item was archived (requires archiveurl), in ISO 8601 YYYY-MM-DD format, e.g. 2006-02-17. Must not be wikilinked; it will be linked automatically. *'quote': Relevant quote from online item. Examples ;Some standard use cases * → * → * → * → * → * → ;Non-linking date of retrieval (using accessmonthday and accessyear) * → ;Using format * → ;language * → ;coauthors * → ;No author * → ;No author, no publisher * → * → * → ;Using archiveurl and archivedate to refer to items that went away but are available from an archive site * → * → ;Using quote * → ;Omitting the title in error * → Category:Documentation Templates